Endless Love
by OhYea WhooHoo
Summary: Made this when I was 11, revised when 12. Coming back at 15. I'll update more often now. Yaoi MattxMello. It's pretty kawaii desu desu if I do say so myself. It's basically your averege Yaoi shojo. I'll try my best to make this fanfic awesome. ;


(Mello's POV)  
The night was young, somewhere around 6:00pm - 7:00pm, yet it seemed so much darker from any normal day, seemed colder too. I looked out the window in silence. You could hear the car s engine humming lightly. I hadn't notice that I was crying for most of the ride. My head turned and looked at the red haired boy sitting next to me. He was silently asleep, tears running down his cheeks to, and occasionally murmuring something. The car slowly stopped and the driver got out. As I wiped my tears away, my hand pushed ever so softly on the red head's leg. He shifted a bit then finally he opened his wide blue eyes. They were bright blue from crying. I got out of the car and held out my hand toward him. While rubbing his eyes he took my hand. The red heads hand was soft and warm. I didn't know anything about this boy and had never met him in my whole life, but just by taking a deep look in his eyes, I felt as if I knew everything about him and he knew everything about me. We both could tell that something tragic had happened to us; my parents died and had his. As he emerged from the car, the driver handed us our bags and showed us our rooms. We had to move to an orphanage for excelled students. As we walked down the hallway I could hear the red head yawning. We emerged to our dorm. The driver nodded to us as he gave us our bags and the door slowly shut behind us. The room had two beds, two tables on either sides of the beds, a mini fridge, a small desk, a drawer for our clothes, and a small bath room. I jumped onto my bed letting out a long sigh. I sat up and looked over to the other boy. He was sitting on his bed, legs up to his chest and hugging his legs. His head rest on top of his knees, you could tell that he was crying. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him, the same thing had happen to me, yet it seemed so much more tragic to him. So I got up and sat next to him. He looked up at me with watery eyes and starred. I smiled at him and hugged him tightly. At first he was surprised, then he started to loosen up, then he hugged me back. I never imagined that I would be doing something like this.

'It's ok' I whispered.

'B-but...we are all alone...' The red head whispered back.

'We are not alone. You are not alone. You have me.' I said, than gave my best fake smile.

'R-really ? Promise?'

'Yes.'

'...Thank You...' He said ever so softly.  
Hours later we returned to our beds and slept silently throughout the night.

(Matt's POV)  
~Next Morning ~ Squinting my eyes I sat up straight, stretched and yawned. I looked over to where Mello was sleeping. He was twisting and turning and mumbled some things in his sleep. I noticed that he was really sweaty too. So I got up and sat next to him on the bed. I pushed his leg and whispered, "Mello? Mello? Are you ok?" Mello jumped up and was gasping for breath; tears ran down both sides of his cheeks too. My eyes widen at the sight. Was he having a nightmare? Well I guess so.  
I grabbed him by his shoulders and asked again, "Are you ok?" After a few moment of gasping for breath he replied, "Yea yea, I'm alright." He pushed me away, got up, and started to get dressed for school. "You should start getting dressed too, school is gonna start soon..." he murmured. Well so much for trying to be friendly. I got from his bed and went to go get dressed as well. Later on I walked into class just as the bell rang. I wasn't late or anything, half of the class was already there and half was just walking in like me. I saw Mello sitting in the far right hand corner of the classroom. There was an empty seat next to him so I decided to sit next to him. "Hey." I said with a warm smile as I sat down next to him. A split second after I had said hi, I noticed that he was eating chocolate. Now that I really think about it, didn't he have chocolate on the car drive to the orphanage? I shook the thought out of my mind and watched him while he ate pieces of chocolate.

(Mello's POV) I starred at Matt secretly hoping that he would sit next to me. Not that I liked him or anything, he was just the only person I knew in this whole entire school. I took some chocolate and bit into it. Oh man, why was this stuff so good?  
It's almost like sex to me. Not that I ever had sex, but I bet this feels pretty close to it. I slightly looked up as Matt said hi, then I looked back down. "Heyyy..." I replied softly. All the sudden I noticed that he was watching me.  
Why is he watching me? Is there something on my face? Does...does he want some chocolate? I ripped a piece off and handed it to him. "Here..." I said then looked away. From the corner of my eye I could see him taking the piece of chocolate and popping it into his mouth. "Thank You." He said. When he said that, I couldn't help but notice that his eyes were nice, bright, and happy. Oh and his smile, his smile was just something else. For some reason it made me blush, it made me blush madly. I don't get it, why am I blushing?

(Matt's POV)  
Oh God, now I understand why Mello loves chocolate. I do say, it tastes good, but I prefer cigs myself. At the slightest of glances I noticed that Mello was blushing. Yes, BLUSHING! Why was he blushing? Was it something I did? Or said? Or was there something on my face? I could tell that he was trying to hide his face by looking at the window trying to act, 'Dark and Mysterious.' Well from what I heard from these fan/school girls saying every second. Quote, '.GOSH! Did you SEE the new guy? He looks sooo cool! He is like the Dark and Mysterious kind!' It makes me want to laugh, dark and mysterious? PUH-LEEZ! Not from what I saw last night. The truth is he is a big fluffy marsh mellow inside. Marshmello...haha...I wonder if he will get angry if I call him that. Wait, ME calling HIM that? What am I thinking? Giving a cute little pet name to him is almost like us being a couple. And Mello and I are not a couple. We are just two guys, to guys that just met, and that s it. For some reason though, whenever he blushes, it's kind of cute. My little Marsh mellow blushing, awww so cute! Wait, what? Now not only his face was blushing, but mine was slightly blushing too. Before Mello caught a look at my face, the bell rang and the teacher came in. Everyone s eyes were on the teacher now, including Mello's. Thank God.

(Mello's POV)  
I hate school. I hate teachers. I hate screaming fan girls that say every second, "HI MELLO!" all at the same time. Is it supposed to sound cute? Because I think it sounds dumb, really dumb. As the teacher came in, I analyzed her. She had a big ass, big bust, wore a see through white shirt, a mini skirt, and threw on some glasses without lens in them. Really only one word to describe her, "Whore". Yes I said it, a whore. I bet you she tries to get laid by these high school kids anyway. After many hours of school work, back talking the teacher, and chatting with Matt, finally the bell rang for school to get out. I got up and followed Matt and the other students towards the door. As I passed by the whore of a tea cher, I noticed that she was eyeing Matt up and down, and then she pulled him aside. What was she going to do with him? She is going to try to rape him isn't she? Well I don't care, good for Matt. He is probably all excited by getting "Raped" by the so called sexy which I call sluty, teacher. Then again, it makes me think. What if he doesn't want to be raped by her? Maybe she has STD's, or he doesn't like her like that, or he is to shy, or...or...or...he doesn't like women overall? Well wouldn t that make him gay? Well yes it would I guess. As I walked out of the class, I waited near by the door to wait for Matt. After a couple of minutes I began to worry, so I decided to peek inside the closed door. Well what I saw was Matt and the Whore of course. But wait, why was the Whore on Matt like that? I watched closely to see if what I was watching was real. The Whore teacher grabbed Matt's hand sharply then started to bring it close to her breast. I'm not sure but somehow she had him locked down so he couldn't escape, but you could tell that he really wanted to get away. My face started to get bright red at the sight, and then I couldn't take it anymore. Since the door was locked, I kicked it open and ran inside. At first I didn't know what to do, but then the Whore tried to take me down with Matt to, but I didn't let it happen. I hit her not so hard, but to a point where she was knocked out. Then I grabbed Matt's hand and we ran for it. We ran so far, so far away until we couldn't figure out where we were anymore. When we stopped I needed a moment to catch my breath, so did Matt. After a minute or two I finally looked up at him to see what he would do or say. What if he wanted her though? Then this would just be very awkward. Matt just stood there starring at me. What should I do? say? As I was about to open my mouth to say something I was cut off by Matt.

'Hey, thanks for what you did back there, really'...he said softly and finished with a calm sigh.

'No problem, I just kinda got worried when I didn't see you come back for a whole hour.'

'Ha...you were...worried?' Matt's mouth formed a small grin.

'Well no not really. After a little while I realized that you were gone that s all.' After I said that I looked away, his grin started to grow bigger.

'So you decided to go around the whole school to search for me huh?' his grin turned into a smile.

'No...I just went back to the classroom because I remember seeing the teacher pulling you aside.' Wow, notice how I said 'teacher' and not 'whore'.

'So you were watching me?' he said while poking my side.

'Well yea I guess.' I started to blush now. What exactly did he want me to say?

'Hmmm, Ok.' Matt finished off.

What the hell? 'Hmm ok.'? Jeez, I swear, Matt is one confusing guy. After a moment or so Matt continued, "Well...I guess we should be heading back to the dorms. It's getting pretty late." I looked up at him and nodded.

(Matt's POV)  
Aw damn. I swear Mello is one ADORABLE guy. He was worried about me this whole time wasn't he? Even though he said he didn't care, I could totally see him blushing his little cute face off.


End file.
